


His Girls

by emilyevanston



Series: His Girls [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fame, Fluff, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, unsupportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: Chris Evans reflects on how he ended up in a relationship with two very different women and on his return home discovers they have big news.





	1. His Girls

It is well after midnight.  Chris has been traveling for two weeks straight, from one country to another and then back again.  Doing back to back interviews, press conferences, meet and greets.  He doesn’t know which end is up, what time it is, not even the day.  All he can think of is getting home to his girls.

He had missed them like crazy and it killed him when they were apart because he couldn’t talk about them.  They were his dirty little secret.  They had been in a relationship for three years now and living together for two, but because of his public image, he couldn’t admit to the fact that he was in love with two women.  Two amazingly different women, who loved him, and each other.

He had met Ali first.  She had been a set up by one of his friends who knew how much he just wanted to date someone who wasn’t Hollywood.  They had hit it out of the ballpark with her on that account.  Ali worked at a dog shelter.  She spent her free time horse riding.  She loved camping and getting dirty.  She had absolutely no idea about any celebrities. Not that she didn’t enjoy movies, but it was almost like she was completely oblivious that the people in the movies existed outside of them.  She never recognized anyone he’d introduced her too.  Not even people in films with him.  It was hilarious to him.  She could do it in reverse.  After meeting Seb he had put on Winter Soldier for her and she’d gone ‘Oh my gosh, that’s your friend, Sebastian!’  And she’d already seen that movie.   Yet for some reason, she just had this blank spot for recognizing people from their movies.

Ali was tiny and pale, with blond hair and green eyes and a smattering of freckles across her nose.  She was clumsy and sweet and hilarious.  She had two dogs, an elderly greyhound named Pongo who had been dumped at her shelter and she had brought home because she didn’t think anyone else would take him and a little mutt she’d called Copper.  She was a huge Disney nerd.  When Chris had brought his own shelter dog home he had to keep the naming scheme by calling him Dodger.  Ali hated watching any kind of sport, if he was watching it, she’d sit curled up on the recliner with one or more of the dogs reading a book.

A week after meeting Ali, he was at an industry event.  Just this complete fucking jack each other off shit fest of an event where everyone is blowing smoke up each other’s asses.  It was here he’d met Maya.  On paper, Maya was as far from Ali as a person could get.  She was a model. This tall, ebony goddess of a woman. When she was in a room all eyes were drawn to her.  She was just taller than he was in flats, in heels, which of course she wore most of the time, she towered over him.  She was stunning and sophisticated.  She was in the industry. Almost as Hollywood as a person could be.  She knew how to play the game, who to be seen with and when.  What she should be wearing for each situation.  The paps loved her.  He had to be really careful when they went anywhere together because chances were they’d be photographed.  She was also, a complete nerd.  Really into video games and comics.  She even hosted a podcast on them.  She loved sports, particularly football.  Okay, so she supported the Chargers, but she’d really watch anyone play.  She didn’t take shit from anyone.  She had a wicked sense of humor and used it all the time. At the party, she was like a breath of fresh air.  A really cool down to earth chick among all these people who just wanted to lie to you.

So he’d dated both. He’d always been honest with them about it.  They’d said it was fine.  If he wanted to start out casually they could handle it.  He’d fully intended to either choose one to get serious with or have them make the choice for him.  He hadn’t gone into this expecting the way it had turned out.  One day he was out with Ali, they ended up at a bar and Maya had been there too.  He hadn’t been concerned about it, and just greeted her like he would have if he was alone.  Neither of them seemed phased by the other.  Ali even invited Maya to stay for a drink with them.  He had thought that was a little strange, but he’d liked it.  Liked that these women were so open and friendly with people.  They had ended up really getting along.  Making plans to hang out themselves.

That’s when things had started heading in the direction it did.  Maya and Ali became really close.  It perplexed him because on paper they had nothing in common.  Nothing except they were both incredibly kind, sweet women. They really liked going to the beach together and shopping.  He found the fact they went shopping together so funny because their personal styles were so different.  They did, however, really like to shop.  Ali had said she just really liked watching Maya pick out outfits.  That it was like being with a real life Barbie Doll.  Maya said she liked that Ali would always take them out for dessert afterward and then she’d end up eating both the desserts when Maya couldn’t finish hers.  The girls did have things in common.  They had similar tastes in movies.  They laughed at the same jokes.  

They started spending time together with him.  Usually at his place.  Sometimes they’d even venture out in public.  No one really suspected that he was dating them both.  It was not where peoples minds went first. Neither pushed for him to decide between them.  Then one day, they were both over for a cookout.  They started drinking, and Ali kissed Maya.  Chris had been sure that this was when the little arrangement they’d had would be over.  Except that Maya had kissed back.

That night Maya and Ali invited him to watch them have sex.  He sat on a chair at the end of his own bed and watched these women who he’d been having pretty regular sex with himself make love with each other.   It was erotic and perplexing and amazing.  When they’d thoroughly satisfied each other they’d beckoned him into the bed with them, and curled up on each side of him and fallen asleep.

The following morning they had had the longest discussion about what this had meant.  Ali and Maya wanted to explore this new thing that had opened up for each other.  They were attracted to each other simple as that. They each also didn’t want to give him up.  He felt the same way. It had been that way for a while.  He hadn’t chosen between them, because he didn’t want to.  It became complicated.  

He would take each of them on dates both separately and together.  Maya was the one the public seemed to latch onto as being his girlfriend.  She caught some shit for it too.  His fans were not happy that he was dating a model, that was for sure.  Given the speculation was already there, and they were technically dating each other, they started going to events together.  Never publicly confirming it, but never denying it either. Ali, he tended to take to quiet places.  He started joining her on horse rides.  They’d go on hikes together.   Maya and Ali also dated separately.  Maya was often also seen out with Ali, and the public assumed they were just friends.  So it became possible to take them both out together and people would just assume Ali was Maya’s friend tagging along with her.  

Most of their time together was at home.  He loved being with them just relaxed and themselves.  They were so tactile.  They were always touching each other and him.   After a year, he realized he was really truly in love with them.  He wanted to figure out a way for them to have a life together.  They talked and decided to move forward.  They would move in with him.

Introducing the idea to his family had been hard.  They’d all met in the past, but his family had also done the thing where they’d assumed he was dating Maya and that Ali was her friend.  He had once overheard his mom talking to Shana about how it sometimes seemed that it was the other way around.  It made him laugh.  So he’d gone home alone and told them.  They didn’t take it well.  His mom had said she was really disappointed in him.  That he’d let Hollywood get to his head.  That he was following a deviant fantasy life instead of the one of quiet family he’d always said he’d wanted.  After a few months of assuring his mom that he was happy, that they were happy, that they’d talked about family, his family slowly come around.

Ali’s family had accepted the idea almost immediately.  She hadn’t even really warned them.  Just taken Maya and Chris around one day, and said “Mom, dad, you know how I’m always around these two?  Well, we’re moving in together.  I’m in love with them both.”  Her parents had just gone, okay, as long as you’re happy.  

Maya’s family had almost disowned her.  They hadn’t been too happy with her choice to become a model.  They’d been worried living that life would corrupt their daughter.  They saw this relationship as the ultimate corruption.  Chris and Ali had offered to do whatever she needed to keep her family happy.  If that meant break up they’d be sad, but they’d do it.  She refused to say that their relationship had made her happier than her family had ever done.  She would trade her biological family for Ali and Chris any day of the week.

The three of them had settled into a home life surprisingly easily.  They just fitted. He loved it best when he came home and they were both already there together.  He loved finding them lying sprawled out on the couch, their bodies tangled together watching something like Master Chef. He loved finding them in the yard, Maya smoking a cigarette talking shit about some clothing designer, while Ali threw a ball for the dogs and pretended to know what Maya was talking about.  His most favorite thing was when he’d come home to find Ali cooking.  For some reason, she hated wearing pants when she did.   So she would be in the kitchen, bare feet, in her underwear and a t-shirt cooking up a storm.  Maya couldn’t keep her hands off her when she was like that.  Chris would come home and find Ali stirring something on the stove, Maya’s arms wrapped around her and his heart would just feel like it was going to burst.

The arrangement worked so well for them given the lives they led.  Chris and Maya had to travel a lot, and for long periods.   Timing things well meant that no one was left completely alone for very long so no one felt guilty that they had to do their job.

The sex was pretty incredible too.  There was that.  His girls were pretty much up for anything.  They had sex all three of them together.  They had sex paired off.  They’d watch each other.  It wasn’t the driving factor behind their relationship, but it was a pretty fucking amazing part of it.

The car pulled into his driveway.  He got out and grabbed his duffel bag tipping the driver as he passed him.   The house was dark and silent  He dropped his bag in the hall and crept into their bedroom, turning the light on in the walk-in so he can see what he’s doing.  

His girls are wrapped together.  They look like a pile of random limbs, completely tangled together.  Dodger and Copper are curled up at their feet, but Pongo is stretched out next to them, taking the spot Chris would normally occupy.  A wave of contentment washes over Chris and he strips down to his boxers, pushes Pongo down to the end of the bed and crawls in next to them, spooning himself against Maya’s back.

Maya stirs and turns to face him.

“Welcome home, darling.”  She whispers, planting a kiss on his jaw.  “Did you just get here?”

“Yeah.  I’m completely shattered.”  He replies.  “Go back to sleep.”  He kisses her deeply.  How badly he’d missed those lips on his.

“I think you may rethink that in a second.  We’ve been sitting on something pretty big since not long after you left.  I’ll let Ali tell it.”

“No, let her sleep.  It can wait.”  Chris sighs.  The last thing he wants is to have them both woken up because of him.

Maya ignores him and starts running her fingers through Ali’s hair.  “Alison. Princess, wake up.”

She stirs.  “What? Not again?  I still feel sick.”

Maya laughs.  “No, baby.  Chris just got home.”

Her eyes flutter open.  “Chris!”  She squeaks

Chris reaches over and touches her cheek.  “Hey, sweetheart.  You not feeling well?”

“No.  It’s all your fault.”  She whines and leans over Maya, kissing him.  

“What did I do?” He laughs.

She doesn’t answer for a moment.  When she does she’s trying to suppress a giggle.  “You put a baby inside of me.  Don’t you think that’s kind of mean?”

Chris doesn’t say anything for a minute, stuck processing the information.

“Chris, are you okay?”  Maya asks.

“Are you serious, Ali?  You’re pregnant?”  He feels like they must be messing with him.  The idea is too good to be true.

“She started feeling sick just after you went away.  It wasn’t all the time, but every day it was just that bit worse.  She also kept making me rub her boobs.  She was like 'Maya, my boooobs huurrttt.  Fix thheeemmm.’ I made her take the test, and, well, you’re going to be a daddy, Mr. Evans.”

Chris starts crying.  They’re tears of pure joy and he can’t hold them back.  He crawls over Maya and squeezes in between the two women hugging them both.  Kissing one then the other.  

“You happy, Daddy?”  Ali asks running her finger down his cheek.  

“You girls.  I didn’t think you could make me any happier than you already do.  Yet here we are.”  He rolls onto his back, and Maya and Ali curl up against him, their hands entwine resting on his chest. 


	2. The Name Game

“I knew a Damien at school and he was a complete shit head, so no.”

“I am not letting you name our child a verb.”

“That is the whitest fucking name I’ve ever heard.  I forbid it.”

“No normal name spelled weird, what did I say?”

“No Disney names!”

Picking a name for a baby was hard when two people have to agree.  When three people have to agree it seemed to be nearly impossible.  

Chris, Maya, and Ali are sitting around the lounge looking through baby names books.  Maya is sitting cross-legged on the recliner, reluctantly scratching Copper’s ears.  Any time she stops he pushes his wet nose under her hand demanding more.  Chris and Ali are lying back on the couch, Ali between his legs, her head on his chest.  Dodger is on Ali’s feet, and Pongo has stretched up the side of the couch next to them.  Chris absentmindedly strokes his fingers over the swell of Ali’s belly. She’s reached 20 weeks.  All the baby books say that any day now other’s might be able to feel the baby kick, and Chris has been touching her constantly in the hopes he’ll catch it before Maya.

“Why don’t we just wait until we find out the gender?”  Ali suggests.

Chris groans loudly.  “I wish we weren’t finding out.  I want it to be a surprise.”

“Well, you were outvoted two to one, so suck it.”  Ali teases.  There had been some contention in the house about finding out.  Ali really wanted to know.  Not because she wanted to know if she should buy pink or blue or anything antiquated like that, more she just wanted to know as much about the life she was growing inside her as she could.  Chris was all for the surprise.  Meeting this new person when they arrived completely new.  Maya didn’t really mind, either way, she just wanted to make Ali was happy and relaxed in this pregnancy as she could, so she took her side in almost everything.

“Technically we’re only finding out if they have a vagina or a penis anyway. Their gender might not align.  Which is why I keep saying we should stick with gender-neutral names.”  Maya says.  

Ali looks back at Chris.  “She is much smarter than us.  We should just let her name the oven roasted peanut.”

Chris rolls his eyes.  “Yeah, except she keeps suggesting clothing labels and Egyptian Pharaohs.”  

There is silence for a little while as they skim through their books for names.

“Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?”  Ali asks breaking the silence.

“Boy!”  Chris answers a little too quickly.  The girls glare at him.  “Look, I’m already outnumbered here.  I need a boy to balance things.”

“I read an article once where it said that wealthy people tend to have more boys than girls.  Chris and I do rake in the big bucks.  So maybe it will be a boy.”  Maya laughs.

“Yeah, but I only make eight dollars an hour.  So maybe it will be a girl.”

“I think technically you make minus eight dollars an hour given how much money we donate to that dog shelter every year.”   Chris grins kissing Ali’s neck.  

“See!  You’re totally a girl aren’t you peanut?”  Ali coos running her hand over her belly.

Silence falls on the group again, punctuated only by the scratch of pages turning.

“What about something like London?”  Maya suggests.

“I was in a movie called London.  It was not child appropriate.”

“Oh yeah.  I don’t like thinking about that movie.”  Maya groans, shifting in her seat.

Chris and Ali laugh.  “Maya is jealous!”  Ali teases.

Maya stands abruptly, Copper rolling off her lap onto the chair.  “I need a cigarette.”

“No!  Maya!  You said you’d stop!”  Ali yelps.   “And don’t even give me any shit about how your emotions are all going crazy.  You got nothing on me, missy.”

“Did you just call me ‘missy’?”  Maya asks stalking towards Ali and Chris.  She shifts Dodger to the ground and starts slowly moving up between Ali’s legs.  

“Maya!  Stop it! You know how horny I am at the moment.”  Ali squeals.  

“That must be terrible for you, Princess.”  Maya laughs placing small kisses on her belly.

Pongo gets up with a huff at being disturbed and moves away from them, climbing up onto the recliner with Copper.

Chris runs his fingers down Ali’s neck.  “No need to suffer horniness alone, sweetheart.”

“I can’t just only be having sex for the next four months.  I’ll break my vagina.”  Ali whines.  

Maya rubs her face along the curve of Ali’s belly and then suddenly jumps back.  “Was that peanut?”  She asks her eyes wide.

“You felt that?” Ali squeaks her hand going to her belly.  “Yes!  That was them.”

“What? No!” Chris yelps, his hands flying back to Ali’s belly.  

Maya and Chris fight to get prime position on Ali’s belly hoping the feel the flutter of movement again.  

“Come on baby, kick for mommy.”  She coos directly into the curve of Ali’s stomach.

“I think they’ve stopped,”  Ali says when nothing happens.  

“Peanut likes me best.”  Maya teases sticking her tongue out at Chris.  He reaches forward and runs his thumb down her cheek.

“Well look at you.  Who can blame them.”  He feels awash with happiness again. Getting to be here with his girls.  Knowing they’re that one step closer to being the family he has always wanted.  

Maya climbs forward, carefully leaning past Ali and kisses Chris.  “So smooth, Mr. Evans.”  She smiles.  She’s made a career out of being beautiful.  She knows she is beautiful.  Yet nothing quite makes her feel beautiful in the same way as the way these two people look at her.  

“Hey!  I think you’re hot too.”  Ali squeaks.  Maya laughs at her and brings their lips together, languidly moving her mouth against Ali’s, her tongue running along Ali’s teeth.

While his girls kiss, Chris strokes one hand down along Maya’s neck while he cups Ali’s breast, rolling his thumb over her nipple.  Ali squirms under his touch, humming into Maya’s mouth.  Maya moves down, kissing Ali’s neck and along her collarbone.  As Maya moves lower she pushes the straps of Ali’s sundress down, exposing her breasts.

Ali leans back, her lips parted.  Chris kisses her holding her throat, stroking it with his thumb.  Maya tongues one of Ali’s nipples, biting at it, placing open-mouthed kisses on her breast.  Her hand slides down over the swell of Ali’s belly and between her legs.  She strokes her fingers over her pubic mound through the fabric of her underwear.

Ali’s body is alight.  She isn’t sure what to do with her hands.  She settles on gripping Chris’ thigh with one and holding on to Maya’s forearm with the other.  

Maya moves further down.  She nuzzles against Ali’s belly and whispers an 'I love you’ to the new family member growing inside her girlfriend.  Chris has moved his hands to Ali’s breasts squeezing them, rolling her nipples between his thumb and forefinger.  Maya takes hold of Ali’s panties and drags them down.  She runs her nose up along Ali’s crevice and dips her tongue between her folds. 

Ali moans arching against Chris.  He slides his hand up her neck, bunching his fingers in her hair.  Their faces are pressed together, cheek to cheek.

Maya circles her tongue over Ali’s clit.  She nibbles on it and scissors it between her index and middle finger while rolling her tongue over the top. Ali cries out, her body clenching and pushing backward into Chris.

“Chris.”  She cries.  “Chris, please.”

He knows what she wants.  Since finding out she was pregnant, Chris and Maya have been giving in to her every desire.  In the first trimester that was almost solely looking after her while she felt sick.  Rubbing her feet and back.  Getting her heat packs.   Holding her hair while she threw up.  Now she’s in the second trimester when they don’t involve weird food cravings they’ve involved sex.  She’s developed a taste for herself, something that is new and Chris finds it so hot.  She’s always loved going down on Maya.  Ali would do that all day if she could, but her own taste used to be something she couldn’t stand. Since being pregnant though, she can’t get enough.

Maya sits up but continues to circle Ali’s clit with her long fingers.  Chris reaches down and inserts two of his into Ali’s cunt, he pushes them slowly in and out of her, circling them inside her.  Ali moans and grips onto Chris’ thighs, digging her fingers into his unyielding muscle.  He pulls his fingers from her and raises them to her face.  She takes them into her mouth sucking her juices from them.  She tastes different now she is pregnant.  Her musk is stronger, headier. She sighs, relaxing back against Chris and she closes her eyes.

Maya has returned to Ali’s cunt.  She laps at her girlfriend, inserting two fingers into her, hooking them inside her wetness and pressing them against her internal walls.  She builds up a rhythm between her fingers and her tongue, paying close attention to how Ali responds, the way her breathing picks up, how her legs tense.  She tries to bring Ali’s orgasm on slowly so she can enjoy it more, but Ali is so worked up it comes on quickly, she clenches and then comes with a loud groan. Maya laps her up, savoring every drop of her.

They shift.  Ali stands pulling her dress back into place and Chris sits up.  Ali pulls Maya to her feel and starts undressing her.  She unbuttons Maya’s shirt and slides it off onto the floor and then unhooks her bra.  Maya shakes it off letting it fall where her dress lies.  Ali kisses along Maya’s breasts while she unzips her shorts pushing both them and her underwear to the ground.

Chris watches his girls and sheds himself of his own clothes.  He strokes his cock his eyes fixed on his two loves.

Maya turns to him and straddles his lap. He holds her by the small of the back as she kisses him and guides his cock into her cunt, tightening her walls around him as she does.  Ali loves watching them like this.  The pale whiteness of Chris’ large hands pressed against the dark chocolate brown of Maya’s small waist.

She sits beside them as they fuck.  Resting her head on Chris’ shoulder and looking up into Maya’s face.  Maya smiles at her as she rides Chris, rocking her hips against him.  

“I love you, Princess.”  She sighs and leans in and kisses Ali.  

“I love you, my queen.”  Ali breathes when the kiss is broken.

Chris chuckles at their use of their pet names for each other.  They are not names that he is allowed to use.  They belong solely to each other.  He moves a hand down between Ali’s legs fingering her as Maya ride him.  

He pulls Maya in for another kiss, he can taste Ali on her lips, and he loves it. Love the taste of them together.  He closes his eyes and relishes it.

Ali slips a hand between them and presses on Maya’s clit, circling it, pinching it. Bringing her closer to orgasm.  Maya’s speed picks up, she rocks against Chris cock, squeezing herself against him.

Somehow, against all odds, the three of them come as one.  There is a sudden tensing and release, a joint moan fills the room.  They collapse against each other completely spent, and completely in love.

* * *

The day of the sonogram has arrived.  It’s just a general check-up, but Ali and Maya are buzzing.  Excited to find out if their little peanut is their son or their daughter.  Chris just wants to see it again. How big it’s getting. If you can see fingers and toes yet.  He wants to hear it’s heartbeat.  He still hasn’t been able to feel the kicks of the baby, but these trips make him feel part of it in a way he doesn’t quite day-to-day.

The ultrasound technician squeezes the heated gel onto Ali’s belly and then uses the probe to spread it around, looking for the tiny form growing inside her.  

“There they are.” She says pointing to the screen.  The baby looks actually like a baby this time and Chris squeezes tight to Ali and Maya’s hands in excitement.  The technician points to all of peanut’s parts.  The spine, the fingers, and toes, the heartbeat.  She turns on the sound so they can hear it pulsing away.  

“Your little one is moving around so much today.  Who do they get that from?”  The tech laughs.  Maya and Ali point to Chris without hesitation.  

“Have you been able to feel bubs yet, daddy?”  The tech asks him.

“No.”  He says, shaking his head sadly.

“Well if you put your hand right here now, you might be able to.”  She points to a spot on the side of Ali’s stomach.  Chris quickly puts his hand against the spot pressing against her.  The baby pushes back and Chris squeaks with delight bouncing in his chair.  

“Now, are we finding out the gender today?”  The tech asks.

“Yes!”  Ali and Maya chirp.  Chris rolls his eyes and sits back in the chair.  

The technician moves the probe around again.  “If we look right here we can see that what we have here is a little girl.”

“Oh my gosh!  A girl!  We’re having a girl!”  Ali squeals.  Maya leans over and kisses Ali on the forehead.  

The technician finishes her measurements and leaves the room wishing them all good luck with the pregnancy.

“You’ve got three girls,”  Maya says to Chris as Ali cleans of her stomach and straightens herself up.

“I know.  God help me.”  Chris laughs.

“You love us,” Ali says taking his hand.

“I do.  With everything I’ve got.”

They collect their things from the reception, photos of the baby, notes to take to their next OBGyn visit, and they head out into the sun hand in hand in hand.  

“What about Charlie?”  Ali says as they reach the car.

“Charlie is cute.”  Chris concedes.   “I could see us with a Charlie.”

“I like that’s it gender neutral too.  It’s a disgustingly cute name.”  Maya agrees.

Ali looks at them. “Did we just name peanut?”  

“Charlie,” Chris says.  “Yeah, we might have.”

Maya crouches down in front of Ali.  “Hello in there Charlie.  I’m your mommy.”

They climb into the car and pull out of the hospital car park.  Each one of them is as happy and content as they’ve ever been.  Full of excitement for the future, and love for their strange little family.

Ali fidgets in the back seats, stroking her hands over her belly.  She taps the others on the shoulders. “So, who’s last name does Charlie get?”


	3. An Almost Family

Chris stood on the back deck watching his girls messing around in the pool with Scott as he kept half an eye on the food he had cooking on the grill.  They were ganging up on Scott, trying to dunk him under the water, but he was holding his own against them.  He would pick Maya up and throw her away from him. He was far more gentle with Ali though.  She was 39 weeks are just ready to burst.  Scott would wrap his arms around her, and spin her away from him as she’d squeal kicking her legs. The three dogs were lounging around on top of each other in the sun. Copper and Dodger had joined the humans in the pool for a while, but quickly gotten exhausted and joined the elderly Pongo for an afternoon siesta.

His mom had come into LA to be there when Charlie was born and to help out around the house for a few weeks after.  She’d arrived this morning and Scott had come around for a barbecue.  The house was so close to feeling like a complete family.  He wished Charlie was here already.

Ali swam to the edge of the pool breathless.  “Chris.”  She called.  

He came to the end of the pool and crouched in front of her.  “What’s up?”

“Can you make me a milkshake?”

He laughed.  He was pretty sure her actually cravings had ended a while ago and she was just milking it.  He couldn’t resist her though.  “Anything for you, babe.”  He said touching her nose.  “What flavor?”

“Chocolate.”

“Scott, can you watch the grill?”  

Scott climbed out of the pool and wrapped a towel around his waist, taking Chris’ place.  Chris checked if the others wanted anything and headed inside.  Lisa was in the kitchen.  She’d made a salad, but she was just standing there, not really doing anything.  Chris hooked an arm around her shoulder and gave her a squeeze.

“What are you hiding in here for?”  He asked heading for the fridge.  

Lisa sighed.

“What is it, Ma?” Chris asked turning to her.  

“I just thought that given Ali is pregnant now, you would have broken up with Maya. Maybe proposed to Ali.  How long are you going to keep trying to have your cake and eat it too?”

Chris was shocked. He thought his mom had come to terms with their relationship by now. Not that she was just waiting for it to end so he could be like everyone else.  

“Is this just something you thought?  Or do the others think it too?”

Lisa shook her head.  “We all think it, Chris.  You have your hot model and your down to earth family girl.  They are both really lovely people, but you’re using them.  It’s time to come back down to earth.  You have a baby on the way.  What if Charlie ended up coming home to you and saying she was going to move in with a man and his girlfriend?”

“Ma, sit down,” Chris said, pointing to the kitchen table.  

Lisa complied, and Chris sat opposite to her taking her hands in his.  

“I wish you had all talked about this with me sooner.  I thought we were good here.”

“We thought it would run its course.  How long can two girls be happy sharing one man?  Even if they are close friends.”

Chris laughed.  “So for starters, you are really mixed up about the nature of our relationship.  I’m not a guy who has two women willing to take turns with me.  They are just as into each other as they each are into me. Do you not see them together?”

“Girls can be like that though.  It doesn’t mean they’re being intimate with each other when you’re not around.”

The choice of words Lisa uses strikes Chris as particularly funny.  He is trying not to laugh at her, but he’s finding it difficult.  “I know this is not something you probably want to talk about, Ma.   But yes, they are often intimate with each other without me there.  They are in love with each other.”

“How do you know though?  How do you know that they don’t just behave the way they do because they think you like it?”

Chris sighed.  He didn’t want to have to go into the dirty details of their sex lives with anyone.  Even with the very close relationship he has with his mom, this feels a little awkward.  She needed to hear it though. “Because sometimes not all three of us are in the mood, so the third will go off and do something else.   I am on occasion that third person.  It’s also not an uncommon feature for me to not tell them when I’m getting home after I’ve been away.  I like to surprise them.  It has on more than one occasion meant I’ve come home and found them having sex.   Please trust me to know that the women who I’ve been living with for nearly three years now are just as in love with each other as they are with me.”

“That doesn’t bother you?”

“No, Ma.  It doesn’t bother me.  We are very comfortable and happy together.  You said you thought I would have broken up with Maya.  The thought has never even crossed my mind.  She is ecstatic about Ali’s pregnancy. She can’t wait to hold Charlie.  If I did think the way you have been, and I went to her and said she needed to leave, I think Ali would go with her just simply for putting them in that situation.”

“Now you’ve made it sound like you’re only with them because if you don’t have both you can’t have either,”  Lisa interjected.

Chris shook his head, pinching his nose.  “That’s not how I mean it at all.  I don’t love Ali more than Maya just because she’s pregnant.  I love them both equally.  If I came to you and said you could only talk to me or Scott.  What would you do?”

“I’d try and reason with you.”

“And if I couldn’t be reasoned with?  I was just adamant, Scott or me.  You’d choose Scott right because Scott’s not the one being the unreasonable asshole?”

Lisa nodded her head.  

“Ma, Ali didn’t get pregnant on purpose.  She was on antibiotics and we weren’t careful enough.  I’m thrilled.  We all are.  But is that how you want me to choose my wife?  Just the one I accidentally knock up?”

She shook her head. “What about Charlie though?  You happy to just be raising her having to explain to all her friends how she has two moms and a dad? What if Maya wants to have kids?  What if it doesn’t work out?”

Chris raised his hand to stop her.  “Woah, woah.  One thing at a time.”  He laughs.  “Charlie first.  You’re worried about Charlie being made fun of for having three people who love her?  That’s kind of weird. Will you say that to Scott if he has kids.  That he shouldn’t because they’ll have to explain why they have two dads?”

“No.  Of course not.  It’s not really the same thing.”

“I know it’s not. But it is what it is.  Charlie won’t know any different.  And we’ll love her no matter what.”  Chris gets up and goes to the fridge getting himself a beer.  “You asked about Maya wanting her own kids.  Now I know I’m being pedantic here, but Charlie  _is_  Maya’s kid.  Just as much as she’s mine.  Just as much as if Scott were to adopt a child that child would be his kid.  She doesn’t see Charlie as mine and Ali’s.  None of us do.  We call her mommy.   Do you get that, Ma?  By implying that Charlie is any less Maya’s is kind of shitting on anyone who can’t biologically have their own kids.”

“You know what I mean.”

“If Maya wants to get pregnant, I’ll get her pregnant.”  Chris shrugged.

“So you’ll just raise a bunch of kids with two different women.”

“If Maya never wants to get pregnant, or she can’t for some reason, I’ll still be raising kids with two women, because Charlie is both of their kid.”  Chris groaned “Even if you want to go by the strict biological definition of what it takes to be a parent.  I wouldn’t be the first man who had kids with two women intentionally. I hate to remind you, but dad has had kids intentionally with two different women.  At least in my case both the women would be happy about it.  Which really leads me to your last thing.  What if it doesn’t work?  Well, sometimes shit happens.  I’ve got siblings in the same age bracket at my nieces and nephews.  People move through it.  Do you know how incredibly lucky I feel to have two women I love as much as I do?  I sometimes feel like it physically hurts when I see them together I love them that much.  I’m not just gonna crash the ship now because it might not work out in the future.”

“Chris! The princess wants to know where her milkshake is!”  The sound of Maya’s voice rings through the house and a moment later she appears in the door wrapped in a towel.   She looks from Chris to Lisa. “What’s going on?”  Her voice is filled with concern.

Chris moves to her and gives her a reassuring squeeze around the waist.  “It’s nothing.  Don’t worry.  Tell Ali I got distracted.  I’ll be out soon.”  He kissed her, running his hand down her back and giving her a quick smack on the butt.   She gave one last worried look back at Lisa and left the room.  

Chris went about preparing the milkshake for Ali.  “Come out and have lunch, Ma.  We can talk about this as much as you need.  You can talk to the girls if you want too.  But please know, we are happy.  We love each other very much.  And we will dote on our new little girl.  No one is getting hurt here.”

Lisa stood and hugged her son.  If she had thought about the life her little boy was going to end up leading, nothing about the way it had turned out was how she would have predicted. She never thought he’d leave Boston for LA.  She never thought he’d become a huge movie star.  She definitely never thought he’d forgo getting married to live with two women.  He had however grown into a good man, with a good heart.  She would have to trust his decisions and let him make his mistakes.  

“Love you, Ma.”  He said planting a kiss on the top of her head.

“Love you too.”

The afternoon ended up being a real blessing.  Lisa finally looked at Chris and his girls without the looming expectation that it was a phase he was going through.  She saw Ali and Maya as they really were.  Not just two women vying for Chris’ attention, but actually really in love with each other.  It seemed so obvious now.  They were always touching hands, and stealing kisses when they thought they weren’t being watched.  When Charlie started kicking, it was Maya who was first to get her hands on Ali’s belly to feel the kicks, only moving them when Ali admonished her saying Grandma and Uncle Scott needed to feel too. Even then she stayed close rubbing the small of Ali’s back waiting to have another turn.  

It was equally obvious that Chris was completely smitten with both women.  Something she’d never quite acknowledged before.  Simply writing off his attention to them as a man flashing his sexual prowess.  She saw how he laughed with them and teased them in the good-natured way he did when he really connected with someone.  How he respected them, listening to their opinions on things and debating them when he didn’t agree, but never just dismissing them.  How he doted on Ali when she complained of sore feet or a stiff back.  How he and Maya played footsies under the table thinking that no one else could tell.

Ali started waning by mid-afternoon and Maya took her to bed, saying she could use a nap too.

“She doesn’t really need a nap, but Ali has started getting really resentful of how tired her pregnancy is making her and won’t have one unless someone else pretends they’re tired too,”  Chris explained after the girls had headed inside.  Scott burst out laughing.

“Well, it won’t be long until you’re all always exhausted for real.”  Lisa teased.

Chris smiled at the thought of midnight feedings, and diaper changes.  Of cradling his daughter while he sings her to sleep.  Of watching an exhausted Ali nod off while she breastfeeds, and of fighting with Maya about who’s turn it is to get up and soothe their crying infant.  How he’s sure, to begin with that fight will be about who can get there first, but as the months pass it will be just trying to push the other out of bed. “I can’t wait, ma.”


	4. Charlie

Maya, Chris, and Ali sat in chairs side by side in their OBGyn’s office.  Ali was now two weeks overdue, and Doctor Andrews had already completed her pelvic exam on Ali only to find she was barely 1cm dilated.  

Ali was nearly in tears and Chris rubbed her back while Maya held her hand, stroking her thumb along her skin.  Ali was just over it all.  She wanted Charlie out.  Yesterday.

“We’ll book you in for induction in two days.  Charlie has been in there way too long.”  She said pulling out a pile of paperwork.  “It does mean you’re going to miss out on a lot the things you had in your birth plan though, Alison.  You’ll need to be in the hospital, not the birthing center.  Induction just puts the risk too high.”

Ali burst into tears.  Chris wrapped his arm around her and stroked her hair.  He didn’t really care how Charlie got here as long as she was healthy and Ali was fine.  Ali was from a family where natural birth seemed like a serious business though.  She’d originally wanted a home birth because of the pressure her mother was putting on her.  She eventually came clean and said the idea scared the shit out of her though, and they’d changed to a birthing center.  Chris knew this was going to kill her.  Plus her mother was going to be a nightmare.

“I know.  Just try and keep in mind, what we want here is Charlie to arrive healthy and happy.  This is the best way right now.  Hopefully, before the induction, you’ll just naturally go into labor.  Can I suggest sex?”

Maya nudged Ali and raised her eyebrows.  

Doctor Andrews laughed.  “Perhaps I need to be more specific.  When I say sex, I mean, and to quote cards against humanity ‘no clothes, penis in vagina’.”

Chris burst out laughing.  “Batter up.”  He said.

Ali had started laughing too and Maya squeezed her hand.

“I knew there was a reason why we liked you so much, Doctor Andrews,”  Maya said.

Appointments were set and paperwork signed.  The three went home and waited.  Chris took his role of labor inducer seriously.  He and Ali had sex fourteen times in the two days before her appointment.  Nothing worked though.  Thursday morning arrived and they all said goodbye to Lisa and piled into the car.

Maya sat in the back of the car with Ali, holding her hand while Chris drove.  

“Maya, my mom is going to kill me,”  Ali said, finally saying out loud what they knew she’d been thinking for the past couple of days.

“Princess, you’re her only child.  She’s just going to be thrilled to meet Charlie.” Maya said kissing the tips of Ali’s fingers.

“You know that’s not true,”  Ali said sadly.

“Al, what’s important is you and Charlie.  Let’s just worry about you two for now.  We’ll deal with your mom later.”  Chris said.

“Okay,”  Ali said.  She didn’t feel any better.

They arrived at the hospital and checked in.  They were taken straight to the labor ward and set up in a delivery room.  Ali sat on the end of the bed, Chris rubbing her shoulders, as Maya paced the room impatiently waiting for Doctor Andrews to arrive.

When she stepped through the door Ali burst into tears.  The doctor approached her taking Ali’s hand in hers.

“I know this is tough.  You had your plans.  Babies rarely follow anyone’s plans.  If you want to keep waiting we can cancel.  Just remember the longer you wait, the higher this risk.  What do you want to do?”  She asked.

“We can do it.” Ali sniffed.

Ali had brought a nightgown with her to wear and she changed into it.  She lay back on the bed with her knees up and Maya and Chris held her hand while the doctor broke her waters.  She was then set up with the drugs needed to induce labor via an IV.   A heart rate monitor was placed on her, and also attached to baby Charlie’s head.  

Things started slowly.  Chris and his girls watched TV.  Sent people texts and Facebook messages.  Chris and Maya took turns to rub Ali’s back when contractions hit.  After a few hours, Ali started to complain about the room being too hot.  They kept having to lower the temperature on the air-con.  Eventually, Chris and Maya were both wearing several sweaters while Ali was lying naked on the bed, still sweating.

“I can’t do this.”  She cried as another contraction hit.  “I can’t.”  

Maya kissed her tenderly on the top of her head.

“You can do it, sweetheart.  You’re so strong.”  Chris said, letting her squeeze his hand.

“You shut up, Chris.  You did this to me.  I hate you.”  She screamed at him. Maya started laughing.  

“I’m sorry.  If I could do this bit for you I would.”  Chris said.  Maya was in hysterics.

The contraction passed and Ali collapsed back onto the bed.  “No, you wouldn’t. You’re a baby.”  She panted.  “Stop laughing, Maya.”

“Sorry, princess,”  Maya said, and she lay down on the bed next to Ali. Spooning against her.

“No, Maya, you’re too hot.  Get off.”  Ali complained, pushing her away.  

“You’re really struggling, princess,”  Maya said.  “Maybe you should consider taking something.  You’re still only 4cm.  You have hours of this left and it’s only going to get worse.”

“I can’t.  I didn’t want to take any drugs.”  Ali said.  She started crying again.  Chris ran his fingers through her hair.

“I know, honey. You’re not weak for needing them.”  Maya said.

“My mom will kill me.”  And there it was.  She wanted the drugs, she was too scared of her mom to take them.

The labor progressed and the pain got to the point it caused Ali to throw up. Chris held her as she heaved into a bag.  

“We’ll take the monitors off for a little while.  You should take her into the shower.”  One of the nurses suggested.  

Chris and Maya changed into swimsuits and took Ali into the shower.  It helped for a little while, but she had to come back and lie down so they could hook her up to the monitors.  

A contraction hit and Ali just chanted 'I can’t, I can’t’ over and over while clinging to Chris’ hand, tears streaming down her face.

Maya stroked her hair and held a cold washer on her forehead.  “Princess, please can you take something?”  

“Okay,”  Ali whispered not looking her in the eye.  She felt like a failure.

They started with the gas.  Ali said it just made her feel stoned but did nothing for the pain.  They moved on to pethidine.  That actually made Ali sick, and she threw up again.  

“I think it’s just an epidural left,”  Maya said.  “Should we do that?”

“Maya.  She won’t talk to me ever again if I do that.”  Ali whined.

“Ali, your mom isn’t even here.  Just lie to her.  Do what you need to do, sweetheart.”  Chris said.  

She relented and an anesthetist was called in.  He introduced himself and went about getting Ali ready for the epi.

“So dad, if you could stand in front of mom and hold her still.   Just lean into him, Alison.”  He said.  “You might want to leave the room for this.” He said turning to Maya.

“If you think I’m going anywhere and leaving my girl, you’re fucking deluded.”  Maya snarled.

The anesthetist laughed and went back to the job at hand.   “Now you don’t have to feel guilty about needing this, Alison.  You’re going through something extreme.  You wouldn’t make someone feel guilty about needing an anesthetic for surgery.”

“I should be able to do this though.”  Ali sobbed, pressing her face against Chris.

The doctor pushed a needle containing a local anesthetic into Ali’s back.  She hissed through her teeth.  Another contraction hit Ali and she held onto Chris, clenching her jaw and panting through it.  

“This labor isn’t progressing the way a natural one would.”  The doctor said. “You’re getting a lot of pain very quickly, and you’re not allowed to get up and move around.  Even if it was a natural, everything going along as it should labor, people handle pain differently and experience it differently.  You’re doing just fine.”

He felt between her vertebrae and Chris had to look away as he inserted a massive needle into Ali’s spine.  He injected the epidural and set up a machine that Ali would be in charge of, allowing her to use the drug as she felt she needed it.  A catheter was then placed and it wasn’t long before Ali was back to her normal self.  She didn’t feel hot, the contractions didn’t hurt.  She just felt happy and ready to meet Charlie again.

“God, I’m glad we can turn the AC down again,”  Chris said stripping off the last of his many sweaters.

“Oh, poor baby. You were cold.  Must have been hard for you.”  Ali snapped.

“Okay.   So I’m never getting you pregnant again, Al.”   Chris laughed.

“Good!  I don’t want you to.”  

He came and sat up behind her on the bed, and hugged her.  She snuggled into his chest.

The labor progressed slowly.  It was eleven hours later when Ali moved into transition and they backed her off the epidural.  

Chris rubbed Ali’s back while Maya wiped her brow with a cold compress.  The contractions were intense and pushing was slow and exhausting.

“I give up.  I can’t do it.”  Ali whimpered.  Her eyes were closed, and her body limp.

“She’s nearly here, baby.”  Maya cooed and pressed her lips to Ali’s temple.

Maya was right. Four more pushes and the sound of a baby’s cries filled the room. Chris and Maya moved as one to see their new daughter.  They touched her face and cut the cord together.  Charlie was placed on Ali’s chest.  

Ali was exhausted and in pain, but when she saw her daughter her eyes lit up.

“Look what you did,”  Maya said softly letting her hand rest on Charlie’s back.  

“We’re parents.” Ali murmured.

Chris was crying. Silent tears slipped down his cheeks.  She was finally here.  He placed a kiss on each of his girls’ foreheads.  First Maya, then Ali and then Charlie.  This was a new beginning.  He had a family now. Chris and his girls.


End file.
